Ship of Dreams
by abcd2012
Summary: Edward wins a lucky hand at cards, recieving a ticket on the R.M.S. Titanic. He is a third class passenger and Isabella is first class, and already promised to wed to Jacob Black. But will a passionate love affair become a race for survival? ExB AH


The story isn't much like the movie except for a few main points; meaning they don't say the same things.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

A Lucky Hand

**EPOV**

_April 10, 1912; 9:30 AM to 11:30 AM_

I sat in the abandoned alleyways of Southampton, England. It was really peaceful to just sit out here and paint. It was bloody loud though. I was on the harbor, and everyone was shouting.

I observed my finished painting. It looked good, but my clothes did not. They were tattered. I didn't have many nice clothes. Being at the end of the social class was sometimes a thing I didn't mind, but I do try to look my best, and it gets increasingly difficult to do so with hardly any money.

I ran a hand through my untamable hair as I heard somebody running towards be.

I looked in the general direction of whoever it was. Jasper was dead sprinting at me with a silly grin on his face.

I began to smile at my old friend until I noticed he wasn't slowing down.

I hit the ground with an 'humph' as he slammed into me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, fool? You knocked over my painting!" I yelled and motioned towards the ruined picture. Several families on the street with suitcases put hands over their children's eyes, and then I realized what this must look like.

I shoved him off of me. "What do you want?" I hissed.

His smiled faltered a bit, but it never left his face. "Sorry the excitement of everyone on the docks is getting to me. Sorry," he muttered with his eyes on my paintings. It was a pictured of a pale girl with deep brown eyes. And now she was broken.

I shrugged it off. "No blood, no foul. But why did you run into me in the first place?" I questioned and helped him up.

"We've gotten the chance of a lifetime! These two fellows down at the pub offered us tickets if we can be them in a game of cards!"

I smiled. I was good at cards. "What kind of tickets?"

Jasper laughed loudly. "Third class tickets for the Titanic!"

I shuffled my feet and looked up. "…The Titanic? What is that? I understand it is a ship, but what significance would it have to me?"

Jasper looked at me like I grew another head. "You bloke, you haven't heard? The largest ship in history is about to start boarding, and you've never heard of it?" he looked at me strangely.

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, my life is painting and drawing. I've nothing else to live for. Why would I want to know about something of such? Now where is this ship going?"

Then Jasper began to smile again. "_New York. _The ship will be grand, but I am thoroughly excited for New York. That is if we go. We need to get to the pub!"

Then he began to run. I ran after him.

Maybe I needed a new scene for painting after all. I've been all through Europe and most of the things I've seen I have already painted. New York would be just the place for new inspiration.

People looked at us like we were gits. But I didn't care, and obviously neither did Jasper.

Somebody yelled, "Slow down!" and I turned around to see who yelled it.

During my act of idiotic behavior (turning around while sprinting) I smacked right into a fancy carriage and fell to the ground.

The curtains on the carriage began to open and I looked up and black dots blurred my vision. I hit that carriage_ hard._

I couldn't see this face because my vision was temporarily incapacitated, but I did see her eyes.

Two dark brown eyes stared back at me with question. I could've sworn she even mouthed 'are you okay?' but I must've been imagining. The rich in this area are very rude to lower classmen, but I've become adjusted to it.

But she _did _have beautiful eyes. The most exquisite brown eyes, and it reminded of my painting lying in the alleyway, and even that painting's eyes paled in comparison to her eyes.

More inspiration for a later painting…

I got up and swerved a little bit, and the cop on the road probably thought I was drunk. That wasn't good. They always picked up drunken fellows such as me if they were out in public. I began to run.

He yelled 'hey stop!' but he wasn't fast enough, and I was already in the pub and Jasper was sitting down at the poker table, checking his watch.

I waved slightly to him and he smiled widely and motioned for me to hurry up. The other two men at the table looked agitated.

I walked faster. "Sorry, Jazz. I had a few problems on the way," I pointed at the red mark on my forehead I knew was there.

Jasper chuckled and the two other men frowned.

"Well, the ship is docking soon and if you two plan on potentially winning these tickets, you'd better hurry up," the one with the wispy beard said.

But I had forgotten to ask the most important thing. "What happens if we lose…?" Jasper looked at me sheepishly.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "We lose a lot of money. Don't worry about it…I have a good feeling about this game."

He whispered the last part so they wouldn't hear.

I raised my eyebrows. I hoped he knew I was living off of an artist's paycheck: we didn't get many.

The other guy with large bifocals dealt the hand, and so we began.

It didn't take long for the wispy haired man to bust. So that only left three of us.

After a while, I wanted to smile. I had the best hand I could ever have, and Jasper looked at me and his eyes lit up. He knew we had it. I literally felt like jumping up and clapping like a woman would, but I stayed grounded.

I put all of my chips in, and they thought I was bluffing.

Then I laid them down.

Our opponent's faces were positively gob smacked.

The one with the large round bifocals face got red.

"You bloody cheaters! That's impossible. You're not getting our tickets!"

I didn't take the small man to be much vocal; but I was wrong. It drew the attention of a few people, but they weren't much in their right mind to ask what was wrong so they just turned back around.

This charade went on a few more minutes and the wispy haired man added a few words. Jasper raised his eyes suggestively to the tickets in the middle of the table.

I smiled slightly and I grabbed them and ran. Jasper was right behind me.

"Blimey!" they both yelled at the same time.

Then they set out in a sprint after us.

Jasper laughed loudly beside me. "Can you believe it? We're going on the Titanic!"

I smiled and laughed loudly myself. I haven't felt this free in a long time.

I felt like I was on a high I'd never get off of.

"Hey. Hey you! Get back here!" Oh no. The large cop was chasing me. I knew I'd get away…but I turned around.

I hit something tall and fell backwards.

"Ugh...not again," I groaned and looked up. At least this time there wasn't any black dots.

"You idiot, look at what you've done!" The tall man with a dark hair pulled back yelled.

He was pointing at his brand new loafers which had a small, microscopic scuff on them.

I almost busted out laughing at the man's expression. But considering my social stature, I stayed quiet.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. This sound could inspire one hundred of my paintings.

I turned my head slightly to the right. She took my breath away. She was the same girl with the deep brown eyes in the carriage I ran into.

The girl blushed and looked down at her feet. She was so lovely.

I felt a slight shove on my shoulder. "Hey, eyes up here git, watch out where you go. You wouldn't want to run into upperclassmen. It's quite rude," he side while frowning. Was he serious? I saw the brown eyed girl frowning. I wonder what for.

I ran my hand through my messy hair. Just because I wear these clothes doesn't mean I'm uneducated. I've been through medical school but I quit because I wanted to be an artist.

I would've said something but I heard loud gasping besides me.

It was the old cop and I was about to run for it but he handed me my ticket.

"Boy, are you intoxicated? That's the second time I've seen you run into something," he stated and wiped his brow.

I smiled slightly, and I heard the girl laugh again. I glanced at her and she blushed again.

"No sir. I'm just in quite a hurry. The ship will be docking soon. I wouldn't want to be late," I smiled.

"Well, where's your luggage?" the cop questioned.

The snobbish man with the scuffed shoes looked at me with a ludicrous expression.

"You're going on the ship?"

"Yes," I turned to the cop, "I don't have any luggage."

Then I touched the sketch book under my tattered jacket and added, "Except of course my drawings."

Jacob's smirk grew more pronounced as the cop walked away.

I looked at the stunning woman one more time and nodded slightly and jogged away.

Never had a woman captured my eyes so much. Sure, there were the ones I drew in Paris, but none so lovely.

I walked up the slightly inclined entrance into the Titanic.

"Edward?" Jasper said walking quickly up to me. "What took you so long man? I've already got our room."

I nodded my head slightly. "I was held up."

Jasper smiled. "I see. You look…preoccupied. See something?"

I sighed. "Something like that. Did you bring anything else to wear? I've got nothing."

"No, not at all, but it's kind of exciting, is it not; the rush of not knowing what's coming up next? New York is going to be great!"

I agreed.

_April 12, 1912; 11:30 AM to 12:00 AM_

Jasper and I had our rooms the way we wanted them. They were extremely small, but nicer than what I was used to, I suppose.

Jasper and I had walked up to the main deck, and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

The tall one looked possessive of her, so I'm sure they are together.

I would never stand a chance with her.

The excited chatter about how grand the ship was; they were calling it _the ship of dreams._

I ran my hands over the new railing.

I almost jumped out of my skin when the loud horn on the ship signaled our leave. Everyone on the ship was waiving frantically as were the people on the ground.

I simply said _bon voyage_ under my breath.

_April 12, 1942; 12:00 AM to 6:00 PM_

I didn't see the girl again that afternoon. I even searched throughout the ship; I just told Jasper I was looking around for new enlightenment.

I'd never much believed in fate, I was a very logical person. Even my pictures were logical.

I sighed loudly as I stood on the deck looking in the general direction of the already disappeared Southampton.

I wouldn't say I was depressed. Sometimes I saw no reason for living. My parents tried so hard to push things like law and medical school on me, but all I wanted to do was draw.

That's why I ran away.

I plopped down onto the nearest chair.

I was so tired. This was an eventful day.

I almost fell asleep. Good thing I didn't…because I never would have heard her.

I heard her chanting to herself.

I cracked one eye open. What was she doing out here late at night?

She must not have seen me walk over to the chair and lay down.

I got close enough. She was standing by the rail murmuring 'I can jump…it won't hurt. It'd be over quickly.'

She was going to jump? I felt my heart plummet to my feet. I don't even know her and the thought of her jumping pained me.

"On the contraire, Miss," I stepped in. If she jumped, so would I.

She turned around quickly and her hand flew to her heart.

Recognition shot onto her face. I smiled. She remembered me.

"What are you doing here?" she said harshly as she stepped closer to the ledge. I was nearly 8 feet away from her. I could stop her.

But she was on the other side of the rail.

"Enjoying the night, Miss. But you see, I was going to ask the same of you. What are you doing?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together and she blushed. She looked even lovelier when she did that.

"Jumping…"

I walked over to the rail. "Don't get near me, or I'll jump," she threatened. She started to hang closer over the ledge. I took off my shoes and jacket.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed.

"You jump, I jump, right?"

"Are you crazy?! You'll die over me! You don't even know me!" she whisper-yelled.

I shrugged. "Maybe I am crazy. But no way I would stand by and let you jump into the most freezing water in history. Not to mention it would be a nasty sting if you jumped. Worst pain imaginable," I lied.

She looked at me with doe eyes. "It would hurt?"

I shook my head vigorously. "It'd feel like forty daggers going into your flesh. And even then you wouldn't die immediately."

Her eyes got wide. "I wouldn't?"

"No…first you would idle there in the water, at the dead of night. So there is a risk of sharks…" I didn't think there were sharks out in this cold of water, but I was willing to say anything to get her from jumping. "And hypothermia would set in…and you don't want that."

She looked at me with fear in her eyes. It broke my heart to see that she would jump. What could have possibly made her do such a thing?

Her breathing got more labored. "Okay…okay. I'm coming over." She turned her body around and started to climb up the rail.

I walked over to help her. I don't know what happened then…I just know I'll never forget it.

She screamed and slipped. She was holding on by one hand.

I scrambled over to the ledge and grabbed her arm.

My heart pounded in my chest.

"Do you trust me?" I questioned. She needed to trust me if she wanted to live.

She looked too shocked to answer. Even then, I'm sure it'd be 'no.'

"Let go," I said urgently.

"What? No! I'll fall!" she started to cry.

"No, Miss. I promise I won't let you fall," I soothed. I would never let her fall.

She let go. I was flattered, but I also had to pull her up. I wasn't known for my strength, I was lankier than anything.

But I got her over and I tripped backwards and she fell on top of me. She was blushing madly.

I didn't even know her name.

"What's going on here?" a flashlight hit both of our faces.


End file.
